


Love Can Lead To Violent Tendencies

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Teen & Up for one (1) use of the word ‘shit’, thanks charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe





	Love Can Lead To Violent Tendencies

Dean Winchester was beautiful. Gorgeous, really, with those sparkling green eyes, strong jaw, and an abundance of freckles. Cas especially loved the freckles. He wondered if they would really taste like cinnamon (not likely; all he would taste was skin, and wow he really needed to stop thinking about stuff like that at school- controlling a semi in the middle of U.S. History would normally be easy, but Dean was giving a report today, and Castiel often took that time to stare at the other teen's perfect mouth).

"Hey, earth to Spock."

Castiel blinked, focusing on the scowling redhead sitting in front of him. "Hey Charlie."

"Don't 'hey Charlie' me! Have you been listening to me at all?"

Castiel shook his head. "Sorry. What were you saying?" Charlie let out an exasperated sigh. "I was saying that we should hang out over the weekend. LoTR marathon, starting with The Hobbit." She grinned. "It'll take all weekend, and it'll be awesome."

"I'll have to check with my mom first, but she loves you, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Charlie beamed. "Great!" She leaned forward on her elbows, a suspicious glint in her eyes. "You gonna tell me what took your brain to Cloud Cukoo Land?"

Castiel's fork was halfway back to his plate. He was so startled by the question (and the phrasing, though that was to be expected with a friend like Charlie) that he spoke the first thought that popped into his head. "I am so in love with Dean Winchester I wanna stab myself in the gut with a plastic fork."

Charlie blinked several times before she found her voice. "Uh,"

Dean slid onto the bench next to Castiel, grinning. "What's up, guys?"

"Your BFF says some weird shit, you know?" Charlie frowned, turning her head to face Dean, but not taking her eyes off Castiel. "Cas, you wanna tell Dean what it was?"

"I'm good," Castiel said quickly. "Really," he said, glaring at Charlie. "It's not even that funny."

Charlie gave him a toothy, slightly malicious grin. "Beg to differ. I thought it was downright hilarious."

Dean nudged Castiel's shoulder with his own. "You gonna share with the class, man?"

Castiel passed him the other half of his PB&J. "Nope. Despite Charlie's enthusiasm, it really wasn't that funny. It's more of a fun fact than anything." Dean pouted, but bit into his half of the sandwich anyway. "Fine. But you're gonna tell me later, right?"

Castiel forced a smile. "Later," he confirmed. Much, much, later. Never, if he had any say in it.


End file.
